Boba niña nice
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Linda historia de harry y ginny, se trata de que cho le da una poción para enamorar a harry y eso hace que termine con ginny y...


**Boba Niña Nice**

Aqui les presento un lindo songfic sobre lo que siente Ginny acerca de Harry tras romper con ella y que luego el salga con Cho, esta canción es Boba niña nice de la cantante mexicana Belinda.

Ojala que les guste, los quiere **ginny-potter151**

Ginny y Harry eran una linda pareja que tenia todo, ambos sentian amor y atracción, pero algo que hizo que cambiera esto fue una chica que era tonta, boba, hueca y todo lo que tiene una chica para poder romper una relación tan hermosa como era esta, Harry tras enamorarse de Cho rompe con Ginny, pero esta no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, ya que si no hara hasta lo imposible por volverlo a conquistar.

_No es un adiós_

_aunque lo nuestro_

_se acabó,_

_Lo lamento y lo peor no soy yo _

_sino tu nuevo amor._

Ginny estaba muy tiste por lo que recién habia sucedido, sus amigas trataban de ayudarla, pero ella no es de las que se rinden rápido así que trató de formular un plan de reconquistación con Harry y el verá que Ginny es la indicada para el.

- Ginny, vamos - dijeron sus amigas

- no quiero vajar - dijo sin ánimo

- pero Ginny hay un lindo día afuera que te está esperando.

- no quiero!!!! - dijo ya enojada

En ese momento cuando sus amigas iban bajando, Ginny las llamo y ellas muy obedientes la fueron a ver.

- Esperen !!!

- que??, ¿vas a bajar con nosotras?

- no, es que enrealidad me queria sacar una duda.

- ¿una duda?

- si, queria..., saber si, bueno..., ¿soy fea? - dijo con un tono triste

- no Ginny, ¡como crees!, eres una de las niñas mas lindas de aqui.

- entonces no lo entiendo, ¿porque me dejo?, no soy fea ni le he mentido.

- mira Ginny, no sabemos porque ese idiota te dejó, pero se que hay que ser un tonto para dejar escapar ha esta linda chica - dijo Annelisse una de sus mejores amigas

- Gracias, no se que haria sin ustedes - dijo con alegría.

Después de esta conversación Ginny bajó muy alegre con sus amigas sabiendo o queriendo pensar que es un idiota por dejarla, pero siempre pensando en el fondo de su mente ¿porque me dejó?.

_Tu decición _

_no la entiendo,_

_es un error _

_yo nunca te miento._

Cuando iban caminando por los pasillos directo hacia los terrenos de HOGWARTS se encontraron con una escena, que tal vez en ese momento no era la indicada para Ginny, Ginny casi se desmaya, pero sus amigas la sostuvieron, eso no podia quedar asi, ella sabia bien que Cho no era para el y además sabia que en el fondo del corazón de Harry, pero en lo mas profundo el la seguía queriendo.

- Harry - dijo muy bajito para que nadie la ollera

- No lo entiendo, si es tan tonta y fea además - dijo una de sus amigas

- ni que la ubiera visto en plena oscuridad - dijo otra

- si tiene razón, pero esto no quedará así el va a ser de nuevo mío, se los aseguro como que me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Entonces todas rien ante el comentario de la pelirroja, pero también sabiendo que lo que se imponia Ginny siempre le resultaba así que lo que tenian que hacer ellas era solo apoyarla, ya que lo que iba a ser la pelirroja bastaba y claro también sobraba, como para que ambos aprendan la lección.

_Es muy nice,_

_si hay luz_

_es fea como avestrúz._

Cuando llegaron al lago, todas las chicas empezaron a comentarar como era que debian hacer pagar a Harry y en especial a Cho para que sepa que nunca se debío a ver metido con la pelirroja, mientras reian, conversaban y además decansaban un cierto ojiverde estaba pensando en ella (Ginny), pero tratando de saber porque pensaba en ella ya que después de haber terminado, debería estar contento con su novia nueva pero no era así, al parecer seguia sintiendo algo por la pelirroja.

Entre tantas ideas que tenian no sabian cual elegir, pero como siempre hay una que es la elegida. Como principal idea era hacer entender a ese chico de que Cho era tonta y que solo le importaba lo exterior de las personas y de que ella era lo peor del mundo. Siempre que se proponia algo lo conseguia y como decia ella "esta no será la excepción".

_Ya verás,_

_no te preocupes_

_al final_

_yo ganaré._

Esta vez Ginny se encontraba en su habitación pensando, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo y sobre todo por un chico, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de perder, pero no perder cualquer cosa si no a alguien que valora demaciado y es la únca persona que haria que Ginny actuara de esa manera. Si!, todo esto tenian la culpa los celos, ver a su chico con una tonta era desesperante sobre todo porque el la habia abandonado (por así decirlo) y estos sentimientos ya los tenia muy incrustados en el corazón que no hará que nadie la detuviera, a no ser que el vuelva con ella.

No podia creer que esa niñita tontita le haya ganado como es posible de que Harry cayera en su red, en la trampa para poder separarlos, pero no, ella no lo permitirá, no dejara de que Cho se salga con la suya y que quede con ese placer de victoria, nunca se lo perdonaria.

_Esa boba niña nice;_

_muchas omo ella siempre hay_

_piensan que es un placer_

_que caigas en su red... yeee._

_Esa pobre niña nice,_

_¡pobre boba niña nice!_

Mientras desayunaban en el Gran salón, era patético como Harry y Cho se hacian caritas y se lanzaban besitos, no lo soportaba, era asqueroso además lo que era más triste para ella era de que Harry ya no le ponia atención ni como amigoas eso era lo que mas le dolia. Ginny pensaba que destras de esa cara angelical y bonita etaba una Cho llena de espinillas, de puntos negros y cicatrices y además lo tierna y simpática no se lo cree nadia ni ella misma, pero como en todos partes siempre hay tonto el que no entiende nada, ese era Harry el tonto número 1 de aquí, pero ese tonto era su tontito. Peo claro, volviendo al pricipio sentia muy por dentro de ella que esa falsa mujer no le iba a ganar y que ella al final salvara a Harry, digamos que una princesa azul (¬¬).

- ginny, mira - dijo annelisse, que en ese momento se encontraba desayunado con ella.

- si, ya me dí cuenta, me dan unas ganas de vomitar.

- te entiendo, de echo la que me da asco es Cho.

- ¿porque? - pregunto Ginny muy curiosa

- lo que pasa que ayer vi a Cho poniendo un hechizo exfoliador, pero la hubieras visto estaba llena de granos y cosas asquerosas. - dijo la chica media traumada.

- ¡lo sabia! - grito Ginny

- ¿que sabias? - dijo su amiga

- que era asi de fea, aunque no me servira de mucho ya que Harry es muy sentimental y se lleva por lo que lleva la gente por dentro y bueno como cualquer chico también por lo de afuera.

- entonces lo que hay que hacer es de alguna manera quitarle el disfraz de angelito que al parecer no le queda nada bien.

- así es y claro el traje le queda un poco apretado, pero que no se preocupe que yo se lo quitaré.

_En el salón _

_no me haces caso,_

_tú solo estas_

_pendiente de ese trapo._

_No sé tú_

_pero yo_

_le quitaré su disfraz,_

_ya verás _

_no te preocupes_

_al final_

_yo ganaré._

Según Ginny ya era el momento de hablar con Harry para que se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, pero se lo debia decir como amiga y no se debia enterar de que los celos se la comian por dentro así que tenia que dicimular todo muy bien o sino no le creera.

Mientras Ginny esperaba a Harry en la sala común estaba pensando como se lo debía decir, en que tono ya no sabia que pensar ya que estaba demacio nerviosa ya que desde el dia en que rompieron no se habian vuelto a hablar solo se decian un hola y listo. Así que mientras ideas iban y venian Harry llega de lo mas feliz, al parecer habia estado con su noviesita entonces Ginny se decide a hablar.

- Harry - dice un poco timida

- Ginny!!, ¿que necesitas?

- pues..., yo queria hablar contigo - dijo muy nerviosa

- claro, ¿de que quieres hablar? - dijo feliz ya que hace mucho tiempo queria hablar con la pelirroja a solas.

- es.. - ya muy inseguara de lo que iba a decir

- si dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- si lo sé, es que no es sobre mi si no sobre Cho - Ginny ya lo habia dicho, habia soltado la bomba.

- ¿que quieres saber de ella?

- yo nada, pero tu debes saber muchas cosas, yo te lo digo como amiga no como exnovia.

- y bien que debo saber de ella que claro yo no sepa - dijo algo enojado con lo que habia dicho Ginny.

- mira, ella no es lo que parece ni lo que dice - dijo subiendo su tono de voz y con mas confiansa en lo que iba a decir.

- así, que es lo que me tienes que decir de mi NOVIA - dijiendo eso ultimo con un poco mas enfásis, haciendo que Ginny se sintiera un poco mal.

- Harry, entiendeme te está engañando y no quiero que te hagan daño - dijo con pena

- se nota que no la conoces

- ¿que no la conosco?, soy una chica y se perfectamente lo que trama porque tengo un como se llama sexto sentido para saber si te engañan o no y ademá me lo ha dicho su mejor amiga después de la pelea que tuvo con ella, pero ese otro tema, aquí lo que importa es que te está engañando - dijo muy segura de si misma.

- es obio que es mentira.

- entoces para que me lo dijo a mi si en todo caso ya no tenemos nada.

- mira. mejor me voy antes de que digas otras estupideses sobre Cho.

En ese momnto en que Harry se fue pensó que ya lo habia perdido todo, pero luego recordo la tonta imágen en que ellos se lanzaban besitos y luego recordó quen le habia prometido a sus amigas de que habia prometido no perder ante esa boba niña nice.

_Esa boba niña nice;_

_muchas como ella siempre hay_

_piensan que es un placer_

_que caigas en su red... yeee_

_Esa boba niña nice,_

_¡pobre boba niña nice!_

Al otro día Ginny estaba totalmente convencida en que debia hablar o mas bien encara a Cho y si no funcionaba eso debia recurrir a sus amigas, pero eso seria lo último que haria ya que dijo que lo haría sola, mientras buscaba a Cho para "conversar" penasaba que estupideses decirle para que entendiera o si no seria caso perdido. Cuando la divisó se fue corriendo a buscarla para no perderla de vista cuando derrepente escucha.

- Gaby, ya tienes todo listo

- si Cho, solo hay que ponerlo a procesar. - dijo la amiga

- entonces esta todo listo para que por fin Potter sea totalmente mio.

- Cho, ¿me puedes repetir para que era esto y porque lo haces? - dijo media confusa la amiga.

- hayyyy!!!! gaby esta es como la quinta vez que te lo digo - dijo enojada

- es que no lo entiendo.

- mira es simple, con esta poción como decirlo mmm..., enamorare completamente a Potter, esta es la ultima porción de poción que debe de tomar, como crees que termino con esa Weasley.

- maldita perra - dijo Ginny en su mente.

- ahhh, osea que con esto ultimo de la posición quedara loquito por ti para siempre y podrás destruir su vida y el de la pelirroja.

- exacto, ¡hasta que lo entiendes!.

Mientras esas dos locas seguian conversando Ginny trataba la forma de llevarse esa poción y romper el hechizo que controla a Harry y poder por fin estar juntos para toda la vida. Cuandos estas chicas terminaron de conversar Ginny aprovechó de ver donde la guardaban, para luego ir a la biblioteca a puscar el antidoto e ir a buscar la poción, pero cuando intentaba de abrir la caja con la poción llegó Cho.

_Pobre niña nice_

_te arrepentirás_

_ya verás... a... a... a..._

- ¡Que haces niña! - dijo Cho enfurecida

- ¿yo? - dijo inocentemente

-si tu, que piensas que haces

- pues creo que estas ciega que no ves acaso que me llevó tu maravillosa poción.

- pues sueltala chiquilla malcriada

- no si me sigues diciendo asi - dijo en un tono dulce y sombrío

- entonces pásamela ahora

- sabes, pensandolo bien no me conviene, pero sabes que, yo te la paso si le dices a Harry la verdad

- estas loca, además tu sabes que es lo que necesito y como buena exnovia que eres no querras que se entere - dijo pacientemente

- claro si fuera una buena perdedora, pero no además quiero de regreso a Harry conmigo y una niñita tonta como tu no me alejará de el.

Mientras Cho seguia tratando de convenserla, todos sabemos que era en vano ya que lo que Ginny queria era volver junto a su amado Harry, pero luego neutró (no se si existe esa palabra, pero es la única que se me ocurrio) la poción y fue corriendo a buscar a harry porque solo tenia 5 horas para poder romper aquel hechizo que lo tenia dominado, Ginny estaba muy contenta ya que por fin habia ganado lo unico que faltaba era encontrar a Harry.

_Dile adiós a tu novio._

_¡shack!_

Ginny buscaba a Hrry como loca, ya que si lo encontraba Cho estaria todo perdido así que decidió pensar un poco ya que desesperandose no lograba nada así que empezó a pensar y recordar los lugares que le encantaban a Harry y entonces lo tenia claro lo iria a biuscar al lago.

Cuando Ginny llegó al algo decidió llegar un poco mas despacio para no asustarlo, pero cuando mira hacia el colegio Cho la habia visto y corria rápidamente para que no le lanzara el hechizo entonces cuando apunto a Harry justo llegó Cho y se la quitó tirandola muy fuerta hacia el bosque prohibido, pero Harry se dio cuenta ha donde iba la pelirroja y decidió seguirla. Una de las opciones que tenia Cho era que si las últimas gotas de la poción no eran tomadas tendria una hora para que le haga efecto.

- Ginny!!!, espera - le gritaba Harry, pero al parecer la pelirroja no lo escuchaba porque estaba buscando su varita.

- ¿Harry?, que haces aquí - pregunto extrañada

- este..., bueno..., yo... - decia nervioso ya que si se enteraba de que el la siguio sabia como se ponia la pelirroja

- no importa, pero ayudame a buscar mi varita

- ¿tu varita?

- si mi varita, Cho me la ti... - pero al ver la cara que tenia, decidio no decirle.

- no importa, solo ayudame a buscarla.

Mientras buscaban y buscaban no encontraban nada, pero derrepente cuando ya habian pasado ya 50 minutos casi una hora Harry se sentó en el suelo lleno de hojas y sintió como algo le incomodaba y buscó por ahí y encontro la varita de Ginny.

- Ginny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, encontre tu varita - grito furte para que la chica lo escuchara

- ya voy - gritó ella tambien

Entonces cuando Ginny llegó faltaban 5 minutos para que el hechizo se completara.

- Harry, disculpame si te duele - dijo Ginny sin perder mas tiempo.

- a que te refie... - pero no pudo terminar ya que la chica habia recitado el contrahechizo y lo habia lanzado directamentamente hacia Harry haciendo que cayera en el suelo y que se desmayara.

Ginny al verlo tirado en el suelo va corriendo a verlo rezando por que el hechizo le haya resultado

- Harry, Harry, despierta - al ver que el chico no despertaba decidió darle un dulce y tierno beso en los labios causando el despertar de Harry

Cuando este despertó Harry recordaba todo, pero también sabia perfectamento sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja y se levanta un poco y el da el mas apasionado y tierno beso que pudierin haberse dado.

Al salir del bosque se encuentran con una sonriente Cho, ya que como ella sabia la poción haria efecto en una hora ya estaba pasada, entonces ella corre y se tira contra Harry botandoa Ginny a un lado, provocando el enojo de Harry.

.- Cho ¿que te pasa? - pregunto Harry

- a mi nada amor - dijo dulcemente Cho

- ¿amor?

- si Harry amor

- desde donde yo se nunca te he amado y también se que me has manipulado.

- ¿yo?, yo no he echo tal tonteria.

- no mientas mas, ya que yo recuerdo todo perfectamente.

- Pero Harry...

- Pero nada, vamos Ginny necesitamos recobrar el tiempo perdido - esto se lo dijo guiñandole un ojo.

- ya voy Harry.

Entonces por mientras Harry se iba alejando esperandola en el colegio y dejandola sola con Cho, Ginny sabia perfectamente que hacer ante ella y entonces lo único que se didico a decir es:

- Vez yo sabia que no podía perder ante tí, adión boba niña nice - y se alejo triunfalmente hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

_Esa boba niña nice;_

_muchas como ella siempre hay_

_piensan que es un placer_

_que caigas en su red... yeee,_

_Esa boba niña nice_

_¡Pobre boba niña nice!_

**FIN.**


End file.
